geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Rainbow Rebirth
Dark RainBow Rebirth is a demon level by Knobbelboy. It was verified by Rlol. Overview The level is nearly 3 minutes long, meaning that it is an XL level. This level boasts multiple colorful effects, at the same time being difficult enough to get itself listed in the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Gameplay The level starts with a slow cube that contains a windmill in the background, as well as some timings. It also contains 2 low detail keys. One is in general, and one is for the drop. It also shows the text "KN" which stands for Knobbelboy. Then there is a rather difficult ball section with some timings and memorization. Then there is a very 'hard and tight ship part. This is followed by a rather difficult UFO part. This is followed by a slow ship part, where the block placements will change every few seconds. Then there is an easy cube part leading into the drop. The drop has a '''very '''tight triple speed wave which is followed by a cube part that requires lots of memorization. Then there is a similar dual cube followed by another similar cube part. Then there is a rather difficult ship part that later goes dual. The ship part pays tribute to dozens of players, listing their names along the way; "'Zbuzk", "Trasky", "Crafty Steve", "MrZero", "Lorax", "Fantom", "Zwine", "Cheesie Bacon", "Noah", "Zagi", "Gaero", "Smeerno", "Anisk", "Ruby", "IRoyzo", "Helon", "Vengy", "The Death Ryder", "Ko583", "Geomania", "AndofX", "Jobet", "Edge", "Triaxis", "Harung", "Frosty Creeper", "Creator Frost", "VirusCRZ", "Nova", "Zipper", "Geo Quag", "Raatorrg", "Radio Active", "Espii", "TR", "NGC", "HFC", "IG", "GP", "Osu GD", and "Dashfire Fusion". It also displays the text "Thank You All!". After the end of the line of texts, there is a rather tricky ball part. Then there is a hard UFO part that is pretty long, with closing rows of spikes. The screen then fades into a very '''tight ship part, that eventually has an auto cube transition into an easy ship part. This ship part shows the text "Knock Knock". Then there is an easy cube part with the text "Before Midnight". Then there is a mostly easy ball part with the text "Neverending". Then a cube transition goes into a UFO part with a windmill and the text "Rainbow Aura". Then another cube transition leads into a fast-paced UFO part that is mostly easy and has the text "The End of Time". Then there is another cube transition. This goes into a white nine circles part with the text "Bullseye". Then an auto cube transitions into a tricky mini ship with the text "Hopeless". Then another auto cube transition leads into another ship part with the text "Crystal Field". Then an auto cube transition leads into a white nine circles part with the text "Crying Souls". Then an auto cube transitions into a very hard dual ball part that later becomes a similar swingcopters section. Then there is a '''very '''hard dual ship that eventually becomes a regular ship part. Then the level ends. The end first displays the text "Knobbelboy". Then it shows the text "Dark Rainbow Rebirth" and "81k Objects". It finally shows "Verified by Rlol", and "For Viprin & '''Triaxis Contest". Trivia * The gray parts near the middle represent other levels Knobbelboy has created, but in black and white forms. * Knobbelboy himself could not verify this on his own as the level itself is too laggy for him. * This is currently the star rated rated level with the 4rd most objects, beaten only by Underground by AbstractDark (101K), Lambda Core by Vird (108K) and Osiris by Jakers95 (145К) ** This is also the demon level with the 2nd most objects. * This level is most likely a remake of Dark Rainbow by Knobbelboy. * In the end of the level, the credits say Dark Rainbow Rebrith instead of Rebirth.Category:Insane Demon Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Featured Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels